1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an evaluation unit for processing images and/or image sequences of measurement areas that are detectable on a crash test vehicle, wherein transmitted images and/or image sequences from at least one measurement sensor are utilizable. The invention furthermore relates to an evaluation method, to a measurement system for a crash test vehicle measurement and to a method for performing a crash test vehicle measurement.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,639,685 describes a method for operating an area measurement system that could be used in a vehicle crash test. Moreover, DE 10 2004 050 020 B4 discloses an evaluation apparatus and an evaluation method for capturing and evaluating image sequences of moving measurement objects with marked and/or unmarked measurement regions in a crash test.
The effects of a crash test on the vehicle are captured during the test with highly dynamic measuring instruments. These are largely regulated by law and are of critical importance in the design of safety components such as airbags, seat belt pretensioners, pedestrian protection systems etc. Another significant insight from crash tests is gained by comparing for example the state of the vehicle before and after the crash test. Here, deformations of the entire vehicle and the displacement of structural parts, of individual components, assemblies, axle bearings and other components are measured. The performance of such a crash test using multi-image photogrammetry systems in semi-automatic mode is known in this context. In this case, markings together with reference scales are provided by hand on the vehicle. A hand camera is used, for example, to take approximately 200-300 photos that are transferred to a computer. Here, a partially automated calculation of the position of the marks in 2D images commences and 3D coordinates are calculated therefrom. Other methods can be based on tactile probing systems. However, all systems that currently are used can be carried out merely in a partially automated manner. One of the factors here is that the measurement areas of the vehicle can have very different properties (metal, gloss varnish, leather, fabric, plastic) with respect to their reflection behaviour, their area size and their radii.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an evaluation unit, an evaluation method, a measurement system for a crash test vehicle measurement, and a method for performing a crash test vehicle measurement, which ensures fully automated performance of a crash test vehicle measurement with high-quality image data.